Neither so Soon nor so Late
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Roy decides to let Riza know his true feelings by letting them free in the privacy of their office. After the end of the manga. Not pure lemon but still some action ;D


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, some of this would have been in the final chapter of the manga =D

**Pairing:** RoyxRiza. Royai is L VE

**Raiting:** M, just in case…it has some hot stuff but it isn't pure lemonade ;D

**Moment in the manga/anime(brotherhood/shintetsu) it takes place: **just after the ending of the main story but before all those pictures that kinda showed the close future...I mean, Riza has long hair and Roy can see...well you'll understand when you get there.

* * *

**Neither so soon nor so late**

"You know, lieutenant, something that hasn't changed at all, no matter how many threatens we face, is the fact that I _still_ have paperwork to do" Roy Mustang sighed behind a huge pile of papers yet to fill.

"That's probably because the papers are the same you had in your desk since before we faced those threatens, sir" Riza Hawkeye answered ironically but with not a single change in her tone whatsoever.

"That's not funny, lieutenant" Roy raised an eyebrow and pulled back his chair "Is not fair, after all I've been through…"

"You're trying to make me do your paperwork out of pity, sir?" she didn't even look at him, still cleaning her gun on her desk, she already knew he was going to try everything he could not to do what he was supposed to.

"Should I reconsider my strategy?" Roy smirked, but she didn't see it.

"Sir, no matter what you try, you still have to do it, you're just postponing it" Riza kept focusing on her gun, totally used to hearing those excuses.

"There are yet some moves I haven't tried…" he stood up slowly and walked towards her casually "I mean, it's an approach I've thought about before, but I never tried it"

"Why not, sir?" Riza felt he was coming to her desk but didn't care much about it, she knew she won all the arguments they had concerning paperwork " You're certainly not one of the men who take too much time before doing what he feels is right"

"That's the point, lieutenant" Roy stopped just beside her, while she was still working in her gun "When there is too much at risk, something that can be lost forever if it goes wrong, how do you know that you should move forward?"

Riza stopped her work and let her gun on the table. She turned, still sitting down, an looked at her superior with a confused expression but a fast beating heart. She liked the way this was going, but at the same time she didn't; someone as professional as her couldn't let her feelings get in the way, but every time it came to _him_, she couldn't think straight. When she thought Lust had killed him, she lost it completely and even considered letting her kill her so she could follow him wherever he had gone. When he was consumed with feelings of revenge towards Envy, she threatened to kill him and turn the gun on herself afterwards. When she was about to be killed so he accepted doing a human transmutation, she would have died happily as long as she kept him from doing it. Making choices that concerned Roy Mustang were so complicated for her head but so easy for her heart.

"Lieutenant, you didn't answer my question" Mustang smirked "What should I do?"

"I wouldn't know, sir" she avoided his sight "As you may know, I risked my life many times in moments you considered I shouldn't have…"

"Oh, yes, I do remember" he put his index finger in his chin, adopting a thoughtful expression "When you thought I was dead, for example"

"Precisely" she turned back to the gun, trying to concentrate in something else.

"But I would have done that too, you know,…If you were in danger" he sighed "you worried me a lot when that blade went through your throat. I thought I may have lost you forever."

"And if that happened, how would you avoid paperwork?" she made half a smile, not looking at him.

Roy smirked and stood right behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I would have lost much more than that, lieutenant" he moved his hands across her arms gently "Which brings me to my new strategy…" he turned her chair so it faced him and leaned forward so his face was inches away from hers.

"Sir…you know this isn't right…" she was speaking hollow words, because her feelings didn't match her advice at all.

"All I know is that I've doubted for a very long time, and what concerns me more isn't what duty commands, but if you may or may not return my feelings…losing you as my right hand would be a big risk to take, but I've realized life is too short to waste"

He leaned even more closely and his lips met hers, in a kiss that should have happened so many times before but never occurred until that moment, neither so soon nor so late. She didn't even try to fight it back, because her heart had waited for it for so long and her body had long for it so many times, she already knew it was a lost fight to try to put some sense into that caged feeling. They didn't event separate when he lifted her up, so she sat on her desk and he could enter her mouth more intensely, while she crossed her arms around his neck, letting him in her mouth an deeper inside her heart.

They finally made a pause and Roy couldn't prevent a smile from shaping his mouth with joy.

"Your father would have killed me if he had known what I'm about to do to you" he said, kissing her neck afterwards.

"And if he had known that I wanted you to do it all along…" she lost track of her thoughts when she felt his tongue in her neck.

"Really? My first guess was that your gun would have been in my forehead before I even got to take your hair clip out" he took it as he said so, letting her blonde hair run through his fingers "Not that I would have wanted you to stop me" he smirked.

"I'm not as cold as I seem, sir" she looked at him with a certain shine in her eyes.

"Oh, that I know" he caressed her cheek "I just hoped I could see it in first row when you showed it entirely" he kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair, as she leaned down on her back so she was completely lying on her desk.

He looked down at her and his heart just stopped for a moment: she was lying with her blonde hair all over the wooden desk, her coat just slightly opened since the moment he kissed her neck, her eyes shining with lust and her mouth with a soft pink shade from the last kiss they shared. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and the woman he had desired the most, someone so important that he feared that a simple touch could harm the feeling between them but so necessary he couldn't deny he wanted more than just a feeling, he wanted to express it.

He slowly leaned on her, tasting every second of their proximity, and started unbuttoning her jacket while he kissed her soft lips once again. She took his head between her hands, feeling his ebony hair through her fingers and pulling him closely so she could kiss him back and allow him to access her mouth completely once again. His soft fingers starting unbuttoning her shirt with a speed she thought admirable but he considered not enough to match his desire. He had to stop the kissing so he could see her body, not yet fully exposed, but still enough for him to want to take a look.

"Oh, my…" he smirked, his sight admiring her "red lace lingerie" his eyes gleamed with pleasure "It seems as if you have been expecting this to happen"

"I use red some times." She smiled, but couldn't help to allow a blush appearing in her cheeks "I guess I gained some kind of attraction towards fire"

"I'm glad to hear that" he kissed her collarbone "because you're about to get burned"

She moaned as he softly bit her skin, and crossed her legs above him, so he couldn't escape her…not that he wanted to.

"Oh, Riza, you make me so happy" he smirked as his lips went lower down her body, tracing his path with soft kissies.

"Really?" she said, trying to think properly between the pleasure she was immersed in "You'll be happier when I get to be on top" she smiled and felt him smile too, while his lips reached to the button of her pants.

Just when he was about to open it with his mouth, they felt steps every second nearer the office and the voices of Falman, Breda and Fuery discussing about food. With a speed that could beat even Olivier Armstrong's sword, Roy pulled back, Riza buttoned her clothes and they both climbed down from the desk.

No one even remotely guessed what had just happen in that office, nor they would imagine what was going to take place that night at Riza's apartment, because after finishing what they had started in her desk, she got to be on top, and Roy was more than happy.

* * *

**I have funnier fics for this pair on mind, but I wanted to see something hot going on at the end of the manga. So many hints, so little royai fanservice u.u I hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
